GunSmith Girls
by GeekC
Summary: Première fanfic française sur GunSmith Cats. Quelques "aventures" entre filles.
1. Misty et Rally - l'effet cuir

**Note: ce chapitre se déroule après le dernier chapitre du volume 3**

****Disclaimer: I do not own Gunsmith Cats, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.****

* * *

**Misty et Rally - l'effet cuir**

Sur le chemin du retour, terrassée par toutes les émotions de la journée, Misty s'était endormie sur la banquette arrière de la voiture.

Une fois arrivé au magasin, Rally dû la porter dans ses bras à l'intérieur.

Après l'avoir débarrassée de son long manteau, Rally allongea Misty dans son lit. Avant de la couvrir avec la couverture, elle la contempla longuement, parcourant des yeux tout son corps, magnifiquement mis en valeur par ce body en cuir à lanières. Après s'être longuement attardée sur son ventre, se soulevant et se baissant lentement au rythme de sa lente respiration, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle caressa tendrement un de ses petits seins. _'__Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il me prend !?__'_, se reprit-elle rapidement. Elle la couvrit, et avant de quitter la pièce, elle déposa un léger baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Alors que la porte se fermait lentement, Misty esquissa un léger sourire.

\- xxx -

_Le lendemain matin_

Alors que Rally se prélassait sous une douche chaude, quelqu'un entra dans la salle de bain.

"Qui est-ce ?"

"C'est Misty."

"Que veux-tu ?"

"Je tenais à te remercier pour hier."

"Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi. Je n'allais quand-même pas te laisser dans les griffes de ces voyous."

"Oui..."

Après quelques secondes de silence :

"Tu à besoin de parler ? Ce serait normal après ce qu'il t'ont fait subir..."

"Oui, cette tenue était vraiment... gênante..."

"C'est vrai... Mais elle t'allait à ravir..." ajouta t-elle hésitante.

"Vraiment ?"

"Mais oui. Tu es vraiment très belle, et ne devrais pas avoir honte de montrer ton corps."

Après s'être déshabillée rapidement, Misty rejoignit Rally sous la douche. S'approchant doucement de Rally, elle l'enlaçât tout contre elle en lui murmurant à l'oreille, "Mais toi aussi tu es magnifique...".

En relâchant son étreinte, Misty laissa ses mains glisser le long du corps de Rally et empoignât fermement ses fesses, provoquant chez elle une protestation, rapidement étouffée par un baiser langoureux.

Tout d'abord rétive, Rally s'abandonna rapidement aux assauts répétés de la langue de Misty. Après les quelques minutes que durèrent ce baiser torride, leurs lèvres se séparèrent et elles reprirent leur souffle.

Passant derrière Rally, Misty lui attrapa les seins et commença à les pétrir tendrement. Ses doigts habiles effleuraient délicatement les tétons, le dessous des seins, provoquant à chaque contact des frissons de plaisir.

Alors que sa main droite descendait lentement le long du ventre ferme de Rally, de la gauche elle lui empoignât délicatement la main gauche, et la fit glisser lentement le long de son propre ventre, déclenchant un frémissement de plaisir.

Tandis que sa main droite approchait de l'intimité de Rally, elle plaça la main de Rally sur son propre sexe, déjà dégoulinant de plaisir. Faisant glisser les doigts de Rally le long de ses lèvres, elle fit de même sur le sexe de Rally, elle aussi était déjà humide.

Introduisant légèrement ses doigts dans les replis de Rally, elle sentit les doigts de Rally en faire de même sur elle. En allant toujours plus profondément à la recherche de son point G et en stimulant son clitoris, elle remonta sa main gauche, désormais inutile, le long de son corps pour aller saisir son sein gauche.

Soudain Rally fut parcouru d'un frisson plus intense, Misty avait trouvé le point sensible. La main de Rally s'étant légèrement contractée sous l'excitation, elle aussi fut parcourue d'un frémissement plus intense.

Utilisant ses deux mains, Misty conduisit lentement Rally vers les septième ciel.

Alors que Rally atteignit l'orgasme, une contraction brutale de sa main gauche donna le coup final à Misty, et les deux se laissèrent tomber à terre, tremblantes de désir.

Après avoir repris leur souffle, elles se levèrent pour finir leur toilette. Alors qu'elles se savonnaient et se frottaient l'une l'autre, elles échangèrent de nombreux tendres baisers.

* * *

**Note: d'autres chapitres suivront peut-être, alors restez à l'écoute !**


	2. Misty et Rally - journée plein-air

****Note: ce chapitre, écrit du point de vue de Misty, est en grande partie basé sur les événements du volume 8.****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Gunsmith Cats, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.****

* * *

**Misty et Rally - journée plein-air**

Qui aurait pu savoir ce que mon "emprunt" de la voiture de Bean allait déclencher... Me voilà une fois de plus entre les mains de dangereux malfrats.

Eux aussi tout comme Goldie ne m'ont pas laissé mes vêtements, mais pour une raison différente ils voulaient être sûrs que je ne cachais rien sur moi.

Et me voilà maintenant devant eux pieds et poings liés, au propre comme au figuré, complètement nue. Forcée de m'asseoir en tailleur par les liens entravant mes pieds, j'en profite pour positionner mes poignets liés entre mes pieds et mon corps, afin de me couvrir le plus possible.

Après m'avoir forcée à appeler Rally, nous voilà en route pour leur planque. Je savais déjà que Rally ferait tout pour me tirer des griffes de ces voyous, mais d'avoir entendu sa voix m'a encore fait plus penser à elle. En fermant les yeux je repensais aux nombreuses fois où je l'avais observée à son insu sous la douche. Je revoyais parfaitement son magnifique dos, sur lequel les gouttes d'eau glissaient jusqu'à ses fesses parfaites. Je revoyais également ses seins splendides, avec leur téton dressé, ainsi son ventre ferme. Presque inconsciemment j'avais commencé à me frotter le pubis, et de temps en temps je descendait jusqu'à mon clitoris, gonflé par mes souvenirs de Rally nue. Les vibrations du véhicule faisant frémir mes tétons sur mes bras, mon excitation était montée relativement vite, et lorsque nous sommes arrivés à destination j'avais déjà bien mouillé.

Après m'avoir détaché les pieds et aidée à descendre du camion, la femme du groupe, constatant les quelques taches de mouille que j'avais laissées sur le siège me demande "Qu'est-ce que... ?". Ne la laissant pas terminer sa question, je lui répond : "C'est un peu de pisse. J'ai eu un peu de mal à me retenir, car ça presse vraiment...".

Suivant ses instructions je me suis précipitée dans les toilettes. Après avoir verrouillé la porte tant bien que mal avec mes poignets liés, je me suis assise sur la cuvette.

Maintenant que j'ai les pieds libre, j'ai un meilleur accès à mon vagin. J'introduis un doigt, et commence un mouvement de va et viens, tandis que mon autre main caresse mon Mont de Vénus. Le frottement de mes tétons encore durs de mon expérience dans la voiture contre mes bras en rajoute encore à mon plaisir. Après quelques minutes de ce petit jeu, et après avoir longuement stimulé habilement mon point G, j'atteins enfin l'orgasme. Celui-ci est d'une telle intensité que j'en éjacule plusieurs fois, et que les contractions de désir qu'il a provoquées m'en ont fait tomber du siège. Après plusieurs minutes passées assise haletante sur le carrelage froid, je me relève, m'essuie l'entrejambe encore dégoulinant, et quitte la pièce.

La femme, qui m'attendait, me conduit ensuite dans une pièce où se trouve un lit sur lequel elle me fait m'asseoir. Après m'avoir enfilé un t-shirt, elle commence à me tresser délicatement les cheveux en silence. Même si je ne m'attendais pas à ça, ce moment de répit est le bienvenu après le stress provoqué par mon enlèvement. Une fois ma tresse finie, la femme quitte la pièce en éteignant la lumière me laissant dans l'obscurité. Allongée sur le lit, je plonge lentement dans un doux sommeil sans rêves.

Après un temps indéterminé, je sens quelqu'un qui me secoue en me tenant par l'épaule. Je me retourne, c'est la femme. Elle m'annonce alors qu'un accord a été conclu, et que Bean et Rally acceptait de m'échanger contre la pièce qu'ils leur manque pour leur plan.

Avant de se rendre sur le lieu de l'échange, la femme me délie les poignets, me fait enfiler une veste, et me passe des menottes derrière le dos.

Lors de l'échange, des coups de feu ont éclaté, et très vite mes ravisseurs se sont retrouvés dans une situation critique. Tentant le tout pour le tout, la femme décide de m'utiliser comme bouclier humain. Tout en écartant ma veste pour dégager ma poitrine, et en pointant son arme sur un de mes seins, elle s'avance vers Rally et Bean. Alors qu'elle annonce ses intentions, me déchiqueter le sein avec son arme si Rally et Bean ne veulent répondre à ses exigence, elle balade son arme sur mon sein, dessus, dessous, autour et sur le téton.

Tout d'un coup, un autre coup de feu retentit tout s'accélère, et avant même d'avoir le temps de réaliser ce qui s'est passé, je suis libérée.

\- xxx -

Chez Rally, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce dans laquelle j'allais passer la nuit, et que j'étais déjà allongée nue dans le lit, je l'arrête :

"Attends..."

"Oui ?" me répondit-elle en se retournant.

"Je tiens encore une fois à te remercier pour tout ce que tu a fais pour moi aujourd'hui."

"Euh... de rien."

Une idée me traverse alors l'esprit. En m'asseyant le bord du lit je lui répond :

"Ce n'est pas rien, tu _nous_ a quand-même sauve la vie !"

"Nous ?"

En me relevant et en marchant vers elle, tout en remuant la poitrine :

"Oui 'nous'. C'est à dire moi et ces deux beautés."

Et en attrapant mes deux seins : "Ça aurait été un beau gâchis. Tu ne trouves pas ?"

"Euh..."

Je lui attrape alors les mains, et les plaque sur ma poitrine : "Et eux aussi tiennent tout particulièrement à te remercier." Et comme pour confirmer mes paroles, au contact de ses mains, mes tétons commencent à pointer.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, je commence à l'embrasser langoureusement tout la poussant vers le lit. En la renversant dessus, je retrouve complètement allongée sur elle, et après plusieurs assauts, ses lèvres s'écartent et nos langues commencent une danse voluptueuse. Alors que pour reprendre notre souffle nos lèvres se séparent, je lui murmure : "Aujourd'hui j'ai plusieurs fois pensé à toi, à ton superbe corps... Je ne peux plus me retenir..."

Alors que je me redresse, Rally me sourit, et ses mains se resserrant sur ma poitrine me confirment sa propre envie d'un autre moment torride entre nous.

En se levant, Rally commence à se déshabiller lentement. Très lentement, elle soulève son t-shirt, révélant peu à peu son ventre, puis son soutien-gorge noir. Avec les doigts dans la ceinture, elle fait descendre sa jupe et son collant. Une fois en sous-vêtements, elle me fait signe de l'approcher et m'enlace tendrement en m'embrassant. Je profite de l'occasion pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Une fois le soutien-gorge de côté, nous retournons vers le lit.

Alors que je m'allonge sur le dos, Rally se positionne au-dessus de moi après avoir rapidement retiré sa culotte. Saisissant ses seins, je constate que ses tétons sont déjà gonflés de désir, et déclenche chez elle un léger gémissement. Elle place alors une de mes jambes entre les siennes, et commence à se frotter l'entrejambe dessus. Ses mains, jusqu'alors occupées à pincer mes tétons descendent lentement, une dans mon dos, jusqu'à saisir fermement une de mes fesses, et l'autre le long de mon ventre, jusqu'à atteindre mon clitoris gonflé de désir.

Tout en tapotant mon clitoris, elle introduit lentement un doigt et commence un agréable mouvement de va et vient, déclenchant à chaque changement de direction un immense plaisir.

Faisant glisser mes mains le long de son corps, je la saisit par les fesses, l'encourageant à accélére et intensifier son frottement contre ma jambe.

Alors que moi même je suis à deux doigts de l'orgasme, ses jambes se contractent autour de la mienne, et la sens aspergée par deux intenses éjaculations. Sa main se contractant violemment en moi, j'atteins également le septième ciel. Sous la violence de son orgasme, les jambes de Rally la lâchent, et elle se retrouve allongée de tout son long sur moi.

Après avoir repris notre souffle, nous nous sommes allongées l'une à côté de l'autre sous les draps. Tout en échangeant d'autres tendres baisers, nous nous sommes lentement endormies dans les bras l'une de l'autre.


End file.
